Beat, Beat, Leap
by Strawberry Nya
Summary: Matsuda wonders about some things. Tick, thump, buzz, glug, beat, leap. MxL


AN: Well, I don't think this is the best pairing. I (obviously) prefer LxLight myself. But it's time to try something different, no? I like Matsuda with Light, Mikami, Misa and Ide. I think he's just plain adorable!! Oh yes, if you don't like the idea of Matsuda being gay or whatever, please don't complain about it.  
Yay Matsuda 8DD

* * *

"Hyuuuu," Matsuda sighed, glancing up at the commercial featuring Misa once again. Soon it fuzzed out into static because he hadn't payed the bill yet. "I really wish I had a girlfriend. Especially one as awesome as MisaMisa."

The man was sitting at home, wallowing in his own depression. What else was there to do on a lonely saturday night then be depressed and to start talking to yourself?

"Light's so lucky. Bastard. He has everything," he counted on his fingers for everything Light had that he didn't, "A great girlfriend, great grades, great hair, a handsome face, pretty eyes, charming smi-"

Matsuda stopped short. He slapped his face with his hand. "Why the hell am I thinking about him that way?!" Matsuda then sat up from his current position and stared at the ceiling. He frowned.  
"Oh who'm I kidding._ Course _I would think like that."

He reached over to his coffee table, gently taking a luke warm and half empty can of beer.

"Okay, change MisaMisa into a boy, with a..."

He usually didn't drink, but what the hell. It was a weekend. He stared into the cup, swirled the liquid inside, and took a small drink. It tasted horrid.

"Ewwy. Even if I _am_ gay, I still can't say it." he stuck out his tongue for emphasis, then swigged down the last bit, and threw the can across the room. It hit the wall with a loud clunking sound, and it also managed to knock a small clock to the floor. Matsuda suddenly found himself bored. Not that he wasn't before, but more now than he was bored before. Yea.

"Tick tick tick." he said, turning his head to look at the fallen red clock. "Even after you fall, you still won't shut up."

He then looked at the door. "Thump thump thump. Just like when somebody knocks; I wish somebody would come here."

Next he looked at the T.V. "Buzz buzz buzz. That's all you do, 'cause I don't have enough money to pay the cable. Ca-ching, s'what I need."

He took another glance to the red clock that wouldn't stop ticking and then looked at the beer can that knocked it over. "Glug glug. I think I'm a little drunk. Beat beat leap, the sound my heart would make if I was happy."

That made him think over all the cases he'd been involved in. "They keep me, yet I'm not inportant."

Matsuda sat alone in the dark for right then the power had gone out for some unknown reason. Maybe it had to do with the rain that screamed impending doom onto the city, how hard it was beating down on everything, how much the wind was blowing it around. He'd never heard such wild rain before in his life. It just made everything more sad and lonely and depressing. He'd never really liked rain. With the little friends he had, it always stopped them from coming to him, even if it was just a little bit. Surely, with such levels of moisture, nobody would ever even _think_ of coming over. Not that anybody came over in the first place. To add to that, the power was out so he had no way of amusing himself, and it was so dark he couldn't even get up to get another beer. Damn, today was just one of those days that life seems to really wanna shit on you.

"Maybe I'm just depressed 'cause this is the month of loove." it was February. "The couples gather and I get jelious." He talked out to the seemingly endless darkness that consumed his apartment. He pretended somebody was sitting there, like somebody cared about what he was talking about. He could even see the shadow of a person, but that might have just been the alcohol. He _was_ a bit of lightweight. Several minutes went by and they felt like forever, Matsuda felt like the sun was going to come up. Even if it was only 8:00. Why wasn't he at work? Simple. Nothing for him to do.

"Tick tick tick ti-" Matsuda stopped short as he heard knocking on his door. "What the?" by the person that was knocking, it sounded urgent. He was up like a shot, bolting to the door so fast he almost fell twice. He stopped at the dark wood door, hesitating. Why had he been so eagar, it was probably just somebody playing a prank. He put his hand on the knob and turned it slowly, then swung it open to look at a familliar face.

"Matsuda!" it was Light. He was soaked and smiling and shocked all at the same time. He put his hands on Matsuda's shoulders. "C'mon! We found information, and we need your help immediatly!"

And his heart went,

Beat

Beat

Leap.

* * *

The end.

This was fun to make. Hehehe, please review OwO


End file.
